Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data in computers and other consumer electronics devices. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device that includes one or more heads that can both read and write, but other information storage devices also include heads—sometimes including heads that cannot write.
The typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board (PCB) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. Referring now to FIG. 1, the head disk assembly 100 includes at least one disk 102 (such as a magnetic disk, magneto-optical disk, or optical disk), a spindle motor 104 for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA) 106. The spindle motor typically includes a rotating hub on which disks are mounted and clamped, a magnet attached to the hub, and a stator. Various coils of the stator are selectively energized to form an electromagnetic field that pulls/pushes on the magnet, thereby rotating the hub. Rotation of the spindle motor hub results in rotation of the mounted disks. The printed circuit board assembly includes electronics and firmware for controlling the rotation of the spindle motor and for controlling the position of the HSA, and for providing a data transfer channel between the disk drive and its host. The head stack assembly 106 typically includes an actuator, at least one head gimbal assembly (HGA) 108 that includes a head, and a flex cable assembly 110.
During operation of the disk drive, the actuator must rotate to position the heads adjacent desired information tracks on the disk. The actuator includes a pivot bearing cartridge 112 to facilitate such rotational positioning. One or more actuator arms extend from the actuator body. An actuator coil 114 is supported by the actuator body opposite the actuator arms. The actuator coil is configured to interact with one or more fixed magnets in the HDA, typically a pair, to form a voice coil motor. The printed circuit board assembly provides and controls an electrical current that passes through the actuator coil and results in a torque being applied to the actuator. A crash stop is typically provided to limit rotation of the actuator in a given direction, and a latch is typically provided to prevent rotation of the actuator when the disk drive is not in use.
In a magnetic hard disk drive, the head typically comprises a body called a “slider” that carries a magnetic transducer on its trailing end. The magnetic transducer typically comprises a writer and a read element. The magnetic transducer's writer may be of a longitudinal or perpendicular design, and the read element of the magnetic transducer may be inductive or magnetoresistive. During operation of the magnetic hard disk drive 100, the transducer is typically supported in very close proximity to the magnetic disk 102 by a hydrodynamic air bearing. As the motor 104 rotates the magnetic disk 102, the hydrodynamic air bearing is formed between an air bearing surface of the slider of the head, and a surface of the magnetic disk 102. When the disk drive 100 is powered down, the HSA 106 rotates clockwise until a load tab of HGA 108 contacts a ramp 116 thereby lifting the slider from the surface of disk 102 before the disk 102 stops rotating. The thickness of the air bearing at the location of the transducer is commonly referred to as “flying height.”
Magnetic hard disk drives are not the only type of information storage devices that have utilized air bearing sliders. For example, air bearing sliders have also been used in optical information storage devices to position a mirror and an objective lens for focusing laser light on the surface of disk media that is not necessarily magnetic.
The flying height is a key parameter that affects the performance of an information storage device. Accordingly, the nominal flying height is typically chosen as a careful compromise between each extreme in a classic engineering “trade-off.” If the flying height is too high, the ability of the transducer to write and/or read information to/from the disk surface is degraded. Therefore, reductions in flying height can facilitate desirable increases in the areal density of data stored on a disk surface. However, the air bearing between the slider and the disk surface cannot be eliminated entirely because the air bearing serves to reduce friction and wear (between the slider and the disk surface) to an acceptable level. Excessive reduction in the nominal flying height degrades the tribological performance of the disk drive to the point where the disk drive's lifetime and reliability become unacceptable. Moreover, if the slider roll angle becomes excessive, then the air bearing may become even thinner at a corner of the slider than at the location of the transducer, potentially further degrading tribological performance.
One challenge that disk drive engineers face is to avoid an excessive roll angle of the slider despite changes in radial positioning of the head. As the radial position of the head changes, the relative direction of incoming air flow changes. Specifically, in disk drives that utilize a rotary actuator (or a linear actuator having a line of action that does not pass through the disk center) the skew of the slider will change as the actuator changes its radial position relative to the disk surface. As the skew of the slider changes, the direction of incoming air flow relative to the slider changes, tending to create a larger pressure beneath the leading portion of one of the slider's rails relative to the other. This can cause the roll angle of the slider to change excessively with radial position, perhaps leading to an unacceptable risk of slider corner contact with the disk at one or more radial positions. Frequent or severe slider corner contacts with the disk can adversely affect the tribology of the slider-disk interface, undesirably reducing the reliability of the information storage device. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an air bearing design feature that reduces the sensitivity of the slider's roll angle to changes in slider skew.